Sylux
Sylux is a powerful Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Fans speculated that Sylux appeared in the 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as the mysterious ship that pursued Samus, though this has not been confirmed. Very little is known about Sylux, other than that it harbors a strong hatred for the Galactic Federation, and Samus Aran by association. Biography Very little is known about this character or why Sylux hates the Galactic Federation and Samus Aran. Sylux originates from the planet Cylosis (as said by the opening to Metroid Prime Hunters) and harbors a strong hatred for fellow Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. It is possible that some of this hatred is due to her cooperation with the Galactic Federation, but it is never elaborated upon. Looking at the overall humanoid shape, and the humanoid hand holding the Shock Coil (Sylux's weapon of choice), it is possible and sometimes assumed that Sylux could be human. This theory is also backed partially by the use of stolen Federation gear and armor, which seem to be human in shape. Sylux's species in Metroid Prime: Hunters is labeled as "unknown", and the avoidance of gender pronouns in the description may be implying that Sylux is female, like Samus is often described in the series's instruction manuals. Sylux's ship is the Delano 7, a blue X-shaped ship with aerofoils similar to the Lockjaw form. Along with Samus' gunship, Rundas' Phrygisian-class gunship, and Ghor's Battlesuit gunship, the Delano 7 is one of the few hunter ships to appear in the games themselves, although Weavel's makes a small appearance in a docking bay during the cut scene for landing on the Oubliette. Logbook Entry "This hunter's power suit appears to be based on a federation prototype and possesses extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities. SYLUX's weapon is the SHOCK COIL, a banned technology that fires charged blasts of high-density NEUTRINOS."Metroid Prime Hunters Logbook troopers on Cylosis]] Gameplay Like all other Hunters in the game, Sylux is capable of defeating Samus and taking one of her Octoliths. In order to complete the game, Samus needs all of the Octoliths, and thus must fight her thief again in order to gain it back. Sylux's weapon is known as the Shock Coil. The Shock Coil was a prototype weapon under development by the Galactic Federation. It is an illegal combat technology: It fires a beam of concentrated neutrinos at its target. It was eventually stolen by Sylux, along with a suit and ship, the Delano 7. The Delano 7 is encountered twice in the game, and it is the only Hunter ship other than Samus' seen (in detail) in the game. Interestingly, despite hating the Galactic Federation, Sylux almost only uses equipment that was designed and made by them. It may be that Sylux used to be a GF member and had some sort of issue with them that caused this treachery. This would explain why Sylux hates the Federation and have access to the stolen prototypes. A ship that resembles the Delano 7 , although lighter in hue, can be seen following Samus after the end credits in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption if you obtain a 100% item collection rate. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y40eKeqdPEU Sylux has an alternate form known as the Lockjaw. In this form, Sylux becomes a ball of green energy the size of Samus's Morph Ball form, surrounded by two entwined, metal bars that look like a deformed version of the Delano 7 with energy threads connecting them together. Sylux can deal a large amount of damage in this form and is quite agile. While in this form, Sylux can drop two bombs and connect them, unless there are obstructions or they are set too far apart. Once a foe is in range, a third bomb can be dropped which will enclose the enemy and is an ensured kill or at least a near dead opponent. (it takes near 200 health to survive the triple attack, while if only hit by two bombs it deals much less damage. When two bombs connect, they form a beam of energy in-between them and serve as a sort of tripwire trap). The Lock Jaw can use its bombs to fly in low gravity areas, which adds to the popularity of being able to combine the Imperialist and use bombs to keep Sylux in the air to snipe opponents, and if rapidly dropped to glide in normal gravity areas, enabling Sylux to skip gaps or reach certain hidden spots, such as a "ghost world" in Harvester. Multiplayer Strategies it should be noted that 3.68 seconds of continous shock coil damage, will do 100 damage. Other Appearances Sylux has also appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the only one of the hunters' trophies that is referred to as an "it" instead of a gender reference. Trivia *In the Official Nintendo Player's Guide it incorrectly states that Sylux turns invisible when equipped with the Imperialist. Though this may just be a typo or a printing error as the exact same sentence is used on Trace's page. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Its gunship possibly makes an appearance)'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' References Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters